


Pleasure In The Palm Of Your Hand

by JennieBlackheart



Category: 1960s Music Scene RPF, Ray Davies - Fandom, Rock Music RPF, The Kinks (Band)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Bonding, Brothers, Come Eating, Come Shot, M/M, Male Slash, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 12:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: Ray and Dave watch a Russ Meyer's X rated film in the theater, and become fully aroused. As they are in the back, they each bring the other to orgasm, with a tight grip, and stroking.





	Pleasure In The Palm Of Your Hand

As Dave and Ray sat down, the theater went dark. They had just made it, and nobody had seen them. This was an X rated film that both had heard about, and once it was described by a man at the pub who had seen it, they knew they had to see it!

On the screen, big busted women with lacquered hair appeared. Their skirts were short and tight, their tops leaving nothing to the imagination. Watching this was such a tease, and both Ray and Dave's trousers were tenting. 

As the film went on, clothing was removed, and the actors began touching. Ray put his hand over Dave's crotch, feeling his swollen cock, Dave jutting his hips forward. They were sitting in the back, so Ray undid Dave's trousers, and gripped his cock. He began to stroke his brother, who widened his legs. The fact that Ray shouldn't be doing this, as well as the naked women on the silver screen was making him insane!

Dave decided to lend Ray a hand and undid his trousers as well, wrapping his hand around his brother's cock. As he began to stroke, Ray's breathing got heavy, and he leaned back in the theater chair. 

Both brothers were wanking each other off in the back of the theater, making their movie watching experience ten times better. 

Soon, precome was forming, staining their shirts. Engrossed in watching the characters fornicate, it went unnoticed. 

Neither was going to last the entire film, in fact, about halfway through, each could feel their lust rising from deep within as they continued palming each other's pricks.

Jutting their hips out they were practically fucking each other's hands, their balls tightening. Each turned to look at the other, and even in the darkness each knew they were about to blow their loads.

Neither holding back, each brother did their best not to make a sound as they spurt come on their hands, as well as the backs of the seats in front of them. 

"Fuck." Ray whispered, as he offered his brother a taste of his own come. With his clean hand, he lapped at the salty offering, cleaning his brother. Ray did the same, until they were clean. Each put their cock away, and watched the rest of the film, wide grins on each of their faces.


End file.
